


[Podfic] To Be A Boss

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [52]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aprons, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about saving the world is that Kingsman aren't entirely impressed by it. So they ship Eggsy away while they recruit new members. Merlin isn't on board with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To Be A Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Be a Boss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474332) by [Andromeway (livin_on_borrowed_time)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_on_borrowed_time/pseuds/Andromeway). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  *     * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Post%20Friday/%5bKingsman%5d%20To%20Be%20A%20Boss.mp3) | **Size:** 33 MB | **Duration:** 36:03

  
---


End file.
